Song For The Lonely
Song For The Lonely is featured in the pilot episode of the The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition, Individuality. It was originally sung by Cher. It was sung by all fourteen original contenders of season three of The Glee Project as their first competitive music video. Lily was the winner of the homework assignment in this episode (A Change Would Do You Good), so she received a larger part in this song than the other contenders. Concept The concept of Song For The Lonely is the Glee Club, led by Lily is putting on a performance at the Pep Rally. However, each of the contestants feels reluctant to leave their social cliques and perform. But when the performance begins, all of the other contenders decide to embrace their passion and together join Lily onstage to sing. The video starts with Phoenix as a Loner, looking up at the Bulletin Board announcing a special guest in Lily at The Glee Club's performance at the Pep Ralley. She turns away to see Linda in a group of Drama/Poetry Clubbers, all in black walking by. Linda glances back at Phoenix before continuing down the hall, where she passes by a classroom holding a God Squad Meeting, which Zachary is attending. However, when he sees Linda pass by, he continues looking out into the hallway into the adjacent classroom, which is occupied by The Dungeons and Dragons Club, where Felix, dressed as a wizard, catches his eye. Felix waves, and then looks out the window into the courtyard, where Cheerio Renae and Jock Jake are sitting at a table, chatting and laughing. Watching them is Lance, acting as a photographer for The Muckrakers' Newspaper, who passes by Callie Rose and the Art Club drawing. The camera cuts to the auditorium, where Dylan in a lab coat is taking a seat next to the rest of the Chem Club as he watches Lily stand by herself and begin to sing on stage. The contenders all sing the chorus together, with the camera cutting to each of them looking from Lily onstage to their respective groups. Phoenix and Zachary are the first to stand up, with Carter, a member of the AV club offstage, dropping her equipment and stepping toward the stage as she sings her line. Linda and Dylan also get up from their seats, getting rid of their beret and coat as Drew, sitting with the Jazz Band, puts down his saxophone and also starts walking to the stage for his part. During the next group verse, Jake and Renae join Felix as they drop their respective helmet, poms, and hat/cloak/wand to join the others and Jesse, a member of the 4-H club stands up with Lance and Callie Rose, who leave their camera and sketchbook as he sings his line. Paige, dressed to match Lily, puts her arm around Lily and sings her part. The group then finish the sequence, now in complementary (though not matching) outfits. The contestants appear as part of the following cliques (in order of appearance): Phoenix: Loner Linda: Drama/Poetry Club Zachary: God Squad Felix: Dungeons and Dragons Club Renae: Cheerio Jake: Football Jock Lance: Muckrackers' Newspaper Callie Rose: Art Club Dylan: Chem Club Lily: Glee Club Special Guest Carter: AV Club Drew: Jazz Club Jesse: 4-H Club Paige: Glee Club/Unknown Lyrics Phoenix: When you're standing on the edge of nowhere Linda: There's only one way up, so your heart's got to go there Zachary: Through the darkest night See the light shine bright Felix: When hero's fall, in love or war They live forever Renae: Well, love don't need a reason Jake: She can pick you up, or leave you bleeding Lance: I've seen a strong man cry Callie Rose: I know the reason why Dylan: We all forgive, we all forget Lily: We just keep believing All: This is a song for the lonely Can you hear me tonight? For the broken hearted, battle scarred I'll be by your side And this is a song for the lonely When your dreams won't come true Can you hear this prayer? 'Cause someone's there for you (All)/Carter: (Don't give up) So let it find you (All)/Drew: (Don't fall off) Wherever you may go (All)/Jesse: (We'll be there) I'm right beside you Paige: You don't have to look no more Renae: You don't have to look no more, oh no Lily: It's gonna be alright All: This is a song for the lonely Jake: A song for the lonely All: Can you hear me tonight? Linda: And that's not you only All: This is a song for the lonely All: Can you hear me tonight Dylan: Through the darkest night Callie Rose: You're gonna see the light All: And this is a song For the lonely Can you hear this prayer? Someone's there Lily Can you hear this prayer? Someone's there For you Trivia * Paige is the only non-homework winner who's clique besides Glee Club is not apparent, as she appears already dressed for the performance. * Drew appeared as a saxophone player for the Jazz Club, and in real life actually does play the saxophone. * Dylan said that he was a science nerd in real life. Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Season One Songs